


Fucking Dorks

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Weird Omega Club [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Judge Me, Dresses, Gen, Insecurity, Omega Aone, Omega Bokuto, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kyoutani, Omega Tanaka, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Ushijima, Self-Indulgent, omega asahi, omega lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them were really sure how it all started.</p><p>They would always meet up in the same place, a relatively small coffee shop in Tokyo. It was quite quaint, the walls decorated in a charming manner, the lighting was nice and it always had a nice, soft melody playing in the background. </p><p>Or</p><p>A completely self-indulgent fic about big omegas being insecure and other big omegas consoling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about omegaverse on [Tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 

None of them were really sure how it all started. They mostly just assumed it was either Bokuto or Lev who got the idea.  

It was the last Sunday of a cool September morning.   

Bokuto and Iwaizumi sat at either side of the table. Bokuto was complaining about something with Tsukishima, Iwaizumi  and Asahi were enduring one of Tanaka's stories.  Lev was conversing excitedly with Kyoutani, and Aone was talking with Ushijima.  

So it made sense people would stop and stare at the group of—well—odd  omegas.  

Of course, it didn't really matter if people stared anymore.  

They would always meet up in the same place, a relatively small coffee shop in Tokyo. It was quite quaint, the walls decorated in a charming manner, the lighting was nice and it always had a nice, soft melody playing in the background. 

"I still don't get why we have to meet up in Tokyo" had said a very disgruntled Tsukishima.  

"Because!" Bokuto started, turning towards him. "They have the best Bubble Tea here!"  

"Hey! We have great Bubble-Tea in Miyagi, City-Boy!" Shouted Tanaka, causing a few heads to turn.  

Lev started giggling loudly, wich soon turned into full-fledged snorting, as the three of them started arguing, albeit jokingly. 

"Will you guys pipe down! You're drawing attention, you idiots!"  

They stopped there arguing, though you could still hear some small giggles coming from Lev. Iwaizumi glared at them.  

Aone, Ushijima, and Kyoutani stared silently.  

"Iwaizumi-san, don't you think it's unfair that we have to come all the way to Tokyo?!" Tanaka huffed.  

"Do you actually want to change our meeting place, Tanaka?"  

"If we're changing things, then can we stop wearing dresses each time we meet"  

Their attention drifted towards Kyoutani, who had his arms crossed, scowling.  

Surprisingly, it was Ushijima who made the rule that each time they'd meet, they would wear dresses. Though he never proclaimed it out loud. He just showed up one day wearing a dress and Bokuto made all of them go dress shopping.  

Bokuto's reasoning was that "modern day media always tells omegas that aren't small and delicate not to wear anything feminine, so let's wear dresses to fuck with the system!"  

And, as much as most of them would hate to admit it, he was right.  

At a young age, omegas are taught to be delicate and weak. And if they weren't, they were told to cover up, that they looked bad in dresses or skirts.   

So now, they always meet up in dresses or skirts to "Fuck with the system".  

Of course, Kyoutani was never on board with this decision.  

"You don't have to wear them" Ushijima said, looking over at Kyoutani. Bokuto shrugged. "Yeah dude, no one's forcing you!"  

Kyoutani just grumbled.  

"I think _Mad-dog_ -chan's just self-conscious"  

It was Tsukishima, who had said it teasingly, but it had a worried undertone.  

Kyoutani glared. "Shut up! I'm no-"  

"What!? Kyoutani, you look great!" Bokuto said, though it sounded more like a screech. Kyoutani turned a bright shade of red. 

"I am not self-con-"  

"Kyoutani-kun, I think you look beautiful" 

Kyoutani's blush intensified, his head whipping towards Aone, who had placed his hand on his. Lev stood, hitting the table in the process. "Your butt looks great in that dress!" 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "He's right" 

The rest of the table nodded in agreement. 

Kyoutani stared at them. And then he groaned, placing his face in his hands. 

 "You guys are fucking dorks" 

They laughed, Asahi smiled at him.  

"Well, we're your friends" 

Kyoutani supposed that they _were_ his friends. 

"Yeah! We're the 'Weird Omega Club'!" 

Tsukishima turned to Bokuto, making a face. "Since when are we a club?" 

"'Cause we meet up all the time and talk about stuff!" 

"That doesn't make us a club, Bokuto-san"   
"Tsukki, you're such a buzz-kill" 

"It's a stupid name" 

"Wha!? Why!?" 

"Because we're not 'weird', we'e just not society's expecta-" 

  
"Here we go, Tsukishima getting all 'social-justice _y_ _"_  

Tsukishima glared at Lev. "Shut up" 

 

They were a weird group indeed.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this


End file.
